Through previous BRIN and DE-INBRE funding, critical infrastructure and expertise in bioinformatics and . biostatistics have been established amongst our various institutions. At UD a strong capability for bioinformatics education and supporting analysis of next generation genomic and transcriptomic data has been developed, while CCHS and Nemours have built capabilities geared toward clinical research support, biostatistics, and outcomes research. These combined efforts have brought bioinformatics development in Delaware to a critical juncture. We will now devote efforts to effectively share and distribute these resources between the partner institutions, optimizing access to the Bioinformatics Core, while enhancing our resources to enable cutting-edge multidisciplinary thematic research. We will build new mechanisms to promote inter? institutional utilization of these resources, and a drive toward collaborative development of future capabilities, as well as strengthen the connection with our PUI partners at DSU, DTCC, and Wesley. To further this mission, we have taken the first steps toward establishing a new Bioinformatics Network of Delaware (BiND) to act as a focus for cooperative bioinformatics integration, development, and sustainability in Delaware. The BiND Steering Committee has met to foster a more effective relationship between DE-INBRE partners, allowing for the exchange of expertisand support between members, and increase accessibility of the DE-INBRE Bioinformatics Core to investigators throughout Delaware. The willingness of administrators and researchers at each institution to support and participate in this pilot initiative has demonstrated both the importance of bioinformatics in the current research and educational environments, as well as our institutions' commitment to expanding our collective strength in this area. In DE? INBRE-:3, we will formalize this nascent BiND partnership, and make it a centerpiece of our continuing bioinformatics development efforts on multiple fronts, including infrastructure development, sharing of critical expertise, and formation of joint training/ educational programs to develop a new generation of biomedical researchers. Toward this goal, we propose four Specific Aims: (1) Broaden the BiND initiative as the functio11al centerpiece for promoting integrated cyberinfrastructure. (2) Expand and integrate the Bioinformatics Core services to support the growing and evolving biomedical research needs. (3) Develop joint bioinformatics/medical informatics degree and training programs to expand the base of informatics expertise. (4) Support the North East Bioinformatics Collaborative (NEBC) of the North East Regional INBREs to sustain collaborative research and education.